Lock & Key
by Diluted Thoughts
Summary: He loved the rarity of seeing her obsidian hair without the cover of her headdress. Seth/Isis. Logicshipping.


_Written for the LiveJournal community 1Sentence._

**Title:** Lock & Key  
**Fandom: **Yuugiou**  
Pairing: **High Priest Seth / High Priestess Isis Logicshipping **  
Theme Set:** Gamma **  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings:** _One_, I suppose it's not a very cannon pairing. _Two_, I didn't use the animé ending (because it was a total killjoy that Isis had to die), and have (tentatively) based this off the manga instead—and I use the word _base_ in its loosest context.

* * *

**#01 - Ring  
****  
**When they had been teenagers, Mahaado and the rest of the boys had dared Seth to give her a ring—one that she still kept.

****

#02 - Hero

It may have sounded terribly uncharacteristic for someone like Isis, but Seth was and always had been her hero.

****

#03 - Memory

One of the fondest memories Seth had of Isis was when he had ran into her and helped her keep her balance, leaving them in an extremely compromising position.

****

#04 - Box

He kept a box for his most treasured items—including the Sennen Rod, a piece of his late mother's jewelry, and a vial of jasmine that smelled just like Isis's hair.

****

#05 - Run

Running had never been one of her strong suits, but when Seth returned from battle, she would always run to greet him.

****

#06 - Hurricane

When Seth lost his temper, it was almost as if a storm of the most violent magnitude had erupted.

****

#07 - Wings

Her _ba_ Spiria had wings, but Isis was well aware who was truly _her_ pair of wings.

****

#08 - Cold

His dislike for Mahaado stemmed from how cold he felt each and every time he saw Isis conversing with said Priest of the Ring.

****

#09 - Red

Seth knew Isis hated wearing make-up, but he had to admit that she had looked dazzling the one time that she _did _paint her lips red.

****

#10 - Drink

Unlike some other members of the Court, Seth wasn't one to drink—a trait that Isis found highly, highly admirable.

****

#11 - Midnight

Perhaps it was her imagination, but Seth's eyes seemed to flicker from dark blue to midnight black depending on his mood.

****

#12 - Temptation

Once the temptation to kiss Isis had become so great that Seth had been forced to glance away and fake a fit of coughs.

****

#13 - View

"Enjoying the view, my lady?" was what Seth had remarked when she had inadvertently happened upon him while he was drying off from a bath.

****

#14 - Music

Hearing Isis drop all formality and call him by his given name was like music to his ears.

****

#15 - Silk

Isis only wore silk for special occasions, causing Seth to fervently pray for more of these "special occasions."

****

#16 - Cover

He loved the rarity of seeing her obsidian hair without the cover of her headdress.

****

#17 - Promise

Although Seth always pledged a safe return to their Pharaoh before going off to battle, he also made a point of glancing at Isis as if to say _I promise you, too_.

****

#18 - Dream

Seth had often had dreams in which he had told her how he truly felt, but in the end they had been just that: only dreams.

****

#19 - Candle

Watching Seth carefully peruse a scroll by candlelight in his chamber never failed to make Isis smile.

****

#20 - Talent

Isis had a talent for being calm even in the most dire of situations—a talent that Seth found he admired much more than envied.

****

#21 - Silence

She had learned to take Seth's silence as a way of him telling everyone _I have nothing to say at the moment, but when I do, I will surely let you all know in the cleverest of ways_.

****

#22 - Journey

They had been on this journey together as members of the Court for years now, and Isis was still unsure of how much he cared— if he cared at all, that is.

****

#23 - Fire

Isis noticed that if Seth was dedicated to a cause, a brilliant fire would light his eyes.

****

#24 - Strength

Seth realized that although she was quiet and demure, Isis had more strength than he ever would.

****

#25 - Mask

She knew that Seth put up a mask for self-preservation, but why couldn't he lower it just once?

****

#26 - Ice

Isis was perhaps one of the few people that could even _begin_ to melt the ice covering his heart.

****

#27 - Fall

When Seth had seen Isis fall during the practice duel they had had in their respective teams, it had taken all of his self-possession just to keep his face impassive.

****

#28 - Forgotten

There were times when Isis couldn't help but wonder if Seth still remembered how they had first met, or if he had simply forgotten.

****

#29 - Dance

Seth wasn't one for dancing; thankfully, neither was Isis.

****

#30 - Body

As a teenager, Seth had once dared to think about how alluring Isis's body would look in a transparent tunic; in the end he had mentally slapped himself for objectifying a pure girl so sinfully.

****

#31 - Sacred

Seth knew that temples were sacred and meant for prayer, but it was hard to focus on such when Isis was kneeling next to him.

****

#32 - Farewells

It was customary to bid a farewell to someone who was going out into battle, but to Isis it seemed like an excuse to say _Farewell, in case I never see you again_.

****

#33 - World

He had power, authority, all but had the _world_ in his very hands—so why, pray tell, did he feel like he was missing something?

****

#34 - Formal

Seth had a knack for addressing Isis as "my lady," both formally and sarcastically, just for kicks.

****

#35 - Fever

When Seth came down with a fever, it was Isis who had to nurse him back to health—and he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it.

****

#36 - Laugh

Seth's laugh, which was low and slightly husky, always made her heart do an excited flutter, and Isis was thankful every time that she heard it.

****

#37 - Lies

To say that Seth's _smirk_ wasn't attractive would have been a complete lie; to say that _Seth_ wasn't attractive would have been an even bigger lie.

****

#38 - Forever

Cliché as though it may have been, the sight of her smile was something he would treasure forever.

****

#39 - Overwhelmed

His scent of sandalwood and myrrh constantly overwhelmed Isis; her scent of jasmine and lotuses did the same to him.

**#40 - Whisper**

_Sleep well, my lady_, was what Seth would whisper to her before she entered her chamber for the night.

**#41 - Wait**

He did a superb job of acting casual about it, but Seth would purposely wait to be seated in front of Isis when the Court took their evening meal together.

****

#42 - Talk

One of their talks had ended with him telling her _Just call me Seth_.

****

#43 - Search

His search for the ultimate _ba_ had ended with Kisara, but for some reason he didn't feel like he had achieved everything that he had wanted to.

****

#44 - Hope

Hope was something that she felt shattered when Seth had mourned over Kisara's death so deeply.

****

#45 - Eclipse

As he watched the moon one night, Seth came to the conclusion that while he cared for Kisara, his feelings for her couldn't eclipse those that he held for the High Priestess of the Tauk.

****

#46 - Gravity

The gravity with which Seth had asked _Isis, are you all right?_ had made her smile despite the tears in her eyes.

****

#47 - Highway

While Seth had known that taking the main road to one of the villages would result in him hearing some male chauvinistic remarks, he hadn't anticipated on them revolving around Isis so indecently.

****

#48 - Unknown

What lay behind Seth's dark eyes was unknown, but she was determined to find out one day.

****

#49 - Lock

Isis knew that Seth kept his heart under lock and key; what she didn't know was that _she_ had the key.

****

#50 - Breathe

Her breathing as she slept had been so peaceful that before realization had hit him, Seth had his lips pressed against hers in a soft kiss; of course, he didn't say anything, because words wouldn't have been enough. 


End file.
